


My OC's

by ashestoashes01



Series: teen wolf kinda au [2]
Category: Gotham (TV), IT - Stephen King, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashes01/pseuds/ashestoashes01
Summary: these are just my ocs for my fics!!!
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale & Original Hale Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s), The Pack (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: teen wolf kinda au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539667
Kudos: 1





	1. Allydia *teen wolf*

Name: Allydia Hale 

Pronouns: Her/She

Sexuality: BISEXUAL

Family: Derek(brother), Peter(uncle), and Cora(sister) Hale(alive). Malia(cousin) Tate/Hale(alive). Talia(mother) and Laura(sister) Hale(deceased) Various/unknown deceased family members

Species: Neutral Witch. She got her magic from her father's side. She is one of the only people in the family that is a witch.

Alliegence: the main pack 

Looks: She has red/blonde hair that is curly and the length fluctuates between chin length and shoulder length. Her eyes are normally a grey/green color. When using her magic, her eyes glow purple. She is 5'3 height wise and tiny weight wise. She is normally seen wearing skinny jeans, converse, and graphic t-shirt. She is usually wearing a cardigan or hoodie due to her inability to stay warm.

Personality: She is usually really quiet but is extremely sarcastic when she does talk. She has an above intelligence, mainly in supernatural or historical matters. She is the mom friend that everyone has. She will help you with everything and anything you need. She is usually the common sense for her friend group and isn't afraid to correct them.

Backstory: The first 10 years of her life were spent in training to control her witch, during that time she was home schooled by her father. She was also training to become her pack's emissary. However, not long after she turned 10, a fire started murdering a majority of her family. She escaped by her mother shoving her away. She managed to break the mountain that trapped her wolf family members, sadly it was too late. She severely injured her knee and Derek and Laura rushed her to the hospital before going to the sheriff station. They disappeared shortly after. After she was let out of the hospital, she was put into foster care and changed her last name to Jones after being adopted.

She started school and met Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Alex Stilinski in 4th grade. She quickly fit into their friend group with her sass and intelligence. She never told them about her past or her powers. When Scott was bit by the Alpha they found out about her powers and, with the death of Laura Hale and reappearance of Derek Hale, her family.

YOU CAN READ MORE ABOUT ALLYDIA THROUGH SOMETHING DIFFERENT

Also Alex Stilinski is Maddie's OC in Something Different!


	2. Hecate *marvel*

Name: Hecate/Cate. 

Pronouns: She/Her

Sexuality: My girl is open to anything(if you want to give her a label, then pan works)

Family: Any god/goddess you can think of. She thinks of the Avengers as family. She, of course, has a lot of deceased family members 

Species: Greek Goddess of witchcraft and crossroads. She has a roman form named Trivia.

Alliegence: avengers and whoever she deems deserves it

Looks: She looks around 18/19 but no one knows her age. She has curly red hair that is medium length. Her eyes constantly change colours. Height wise she is 5/3 and weight wise she is average weight. She wears skinny jeans and random graphic t-shirts with black combat boots or high top converse.

Personality: She is an extremely sarcastic individual. She loves her family more than anything and will stop at nothing to protect them. She has a high knowledge of history, though that could be because she was around for all of it. She's the one everyone goes to for advice or help in general. 

Backstory: She has a very, well, LONG history. So we're going to go for somewhat recently? She worked with Howard Stark and Peggy Carter during World War 2. She met and became close with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. She continued work with Carter and Stark after Rogers went into the ice. She stuck with Stark until his death. She has a very close relationship with Tony Stark and has since he was born. 

During the Civil War arc, she told Tony to just talk it out with Rogers and Barnes. She tried to stay out of it as much as she could but when Tony didn't return from Siberia, she panicked and teleported there to find Tony nearly dead and badly beaten. She then found Cap's team and had a "chat" with Steve. They eventually talked it out and are on okay terms, she's still pissed about the events of Civil War and Steve's still pissed at Tony. After Civil War, she helped Tony train Peter Parker and Tyler O'brien.


	3. Rory Caster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no official plan to do riverdale stuff quite, still up for debate

Name: Rory Caster

Pronouns: She/Her

Sexuality: My girl is open to anything(if you want to give her a label, bi or pan works the best)

Family: Luke Caster(father, deceased), Katherine Caster(mother, alive), Southside Serpents(some dead, some alive

Species: She's a human(that's a first for my oc's)

Looks: She has constantly dyed hair and grey eyes, she's extremely tiny(barely taller than Toni), she has chin length hair, she wears her serpent jacket, jeans, a rock tshirt, and either boots or converse. 

Personality: She is an extremely sarcastic individual and she's kind. She loves her serpents more than anything and will do anything for them. She's who everyone goes to for advice, help with work, etc. She spends most of her time with Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and later Cheryl. Those four could also describe her as slightly flirtatious

Backstory: After her father's death at the age of 3, her mother left Riverdale and Rory behind. She was immediately sent to Toni Topaz's house and continues to stay there with Toni and her family. Toni and Rory are extremely close, they came out to each other in freshman year at Southside High. She has been a Serpent since Freshman Year, her tattoo is a small snake wrapping around her bicep. 

When Southside High was closed down, she was sent to Riverdale High and connected with Veronica, nearly automatically, and knew that her[veronica] dad was responsible for Southside closing. She was cautious around Betty due to how Betty treated her friends. After two murders occur, one northsider and one southsider, she joins forces with Fangs, Sweet Pea, Dakota Fields, Cheryl Blossom, and Toni Topaz to catch the killer before it's too late.


	4. Noah McCall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine him as being portrayed by Noah Schnapp because I love my son and I wanted him as a character in Something Different, Maddie said okay so I made this

Name: Noah McCall 

Pronouns: He/Him

Family: Scott McCall(older brother, alive), Rafael McCall(father, alive), Melissa McCall(HIS ICONIC MOM, alive), the pack(some alive, some dead)

Species: Beta Wolf

Looks: Brown hair and eyes, a small boy that smiles a lot, and wears whatever he feels comfortable in. 

Personality: In short, his personality could be described as AN ADORABLE CINNAMON ROLL WHO DESERVES BETTER. Okay, now let's get serious. He really is one of the nicest and kindest people you could ever meet. He is unbelievably kind and loyal, a lot like Scott in some degree. He tries to be really honest. He can get really anxious at times and will be extremely shy, he will just kind of hide behind someone in the pack(usually alex or allydia). He holds his family close and is very protective. 

Backstory: He was born shortly before Melissa and Rafael's divorce, and after a long custody battle, he was sent to live with his father in San Francisco while Scott was sent with his mother in Beacon Hills. Noah and Scott don't remember each other as Noah was a newborn and Scott was a small toddler at the time. A few years later, he and his father make a short trip back to Beacon Hills to investigate the Hale House fire, where Noah meets Allydia Hale. On this trip, he never sees or hears about his brother or his mother, his father has been lying to him and telling him that they left them and never wanted anything to do with them. 

Later on, Noah finds out that that's a lie and runs away to Beacon Hills to see/meet his mother and brother. When he arrives, he gets lost in the woods and gets bitten by one of the wolves in the Alpha Pack. Scott finds him, not knowing who he is, and brings him to the Hales so they can take care of him. Upon seeing him, Allydia is in shock to see the McCall boy. She pulls Scott aside and tells him who Noah is. Scott then tells his mom and Melissa is shocked and happy to see her youngest. After they all have a tearful reunion, it takes a while for them to connect and be a family. Especially when Rafael makes an appearance for an investigation.


	5. Thomas Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine him being portrayed by Tom Holland cause why not? I haven’t decided if I want to introduce him in Something Different yet

Name: Thomas/Tom/Tommy Argent 

Pronouns: He/him

Sexuality: 

Family: Chris Argent(father, alive), Allison Argent(sister, deceased), Victoria Argent(mother deceased), Kate Argent(Aunt, undetermined), Gerard Argent(grandfather, hopefully dead) 

Species: Human 

Looks: He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He is usually wearing hunter gear and wardrobe. 

Personality: Thomas is a young man who is not afraid to fight for what he believes, even if that belief goes against the people who matter most to him. He is kind, protective, loving, and intelligent. He can be extremely sarcastic and also very funny. He is loyal to those who earn it 

Backstory: Thomas is the older brother Allison Argent(only by a year). He found out about his family’s werewolf hunting when he was in middle school and, at first, was all for it. He trained with his father for year and, in his freshman year of high school, he was finally allowed to go on a real hunt with his family(except Allison of course.) He saw his family killing an innocent young werewolf just because they were a werewolf. That night, he got into a huge fight with his parents and ran away, continuing to train to fight but never actually kill an innocent- supernatural or not. After Thomas’ departure, Chris starts to question if what they are doing is right and decides not to tell Allison, despite his family’s insistence. 

A short two years later, Thomas hears the news of his mother’s passing. He tracks his family down and learns that they are in a town named Beacon Hills. He gets there as soon as he possibly can. He is delayed by getting into a small fight with the Hales and is surprised to find any of them alive. In turn, the Hales are shocked to see yet another Argent in their town. Soon after their meeting, Thomas finally visits his family. While Chris and Allison are beyond happy to see him, Gerard is less than thrilled, he fears that Thomas will be able to interfere with his mission with Allison. Thomas is put off by the sight of his Grandfather but tries brush the weird feeling away to mourn with his family. When he finally sees what Gerard is doing to his sister, he goes to the Hale/McCall/Stilinski Pack and tells them. And the fight begins.


	6. Waverly *XMEN*

Name: Waverly Lehnsherr 

Pronouns: Her/She 

Sexuality: Lesbian 

Powers: Like another OC of mine, Waverly is a copy cat. She can manipulate other people’s powers/mutation 

Family: Erik Lehnsherr(father, alive), Peter Maximoff(brother, alive), Wanda Maximoff(sister, dusted alive), XFamily(some dead, some alive), Monica Grace(mother, deceased) 

Species: Mutant

Looks: She has curly, darker blond hair and grey eyes. She’s short and average weight. She wears classic rock t-shirt’s, either a plaid shirt and/or a leather jacket, shoes are usually black combat boots. a stereotypical edgy butch lesbian with the bisexual haircut. 

Personality: She’s kind of a trickster and uses her powers to trick people. She’s determined and finds joy in proving people wrong. She’s not quick to judge and has a habit of making sarcastic remarks. She enjoys history, writing, and learning about her peers’ powers/mutations. 

Backstory: Her mother passed when Waverly was 8 years old and this triggered her mutation to show itself. Charles found her not long after, when she lost control at school and nearly choked someone with their necklace. She freaked out when she first met Charles until he spoke in her head. She shocked him back when she spoke back, he expected her to only be able to control metals. He took her to the school where she was able to meet even more of her kind. When the school shut down, she stayed with Charles and Hank and looked after them. At sixteen, she met both her brother and father. Her and Peter hit it off quickly. 

After gays Days of Future Past events, she told Erik who she was and they ended up staying in contact, when Charles found this out he was quite angry because “She’s been through enough Erik!” She actually forced Erik and Charles to start talking and listening to each other because, “Damn it dad, i’m not dealing with this sexual tension anymore!” (yes i ship cherik fight me)


	7. River *stranger things*

Name:River/Nine

Pronouns: She/Her

Sexuality:My little 80’s lesbian 

Family:She doesn’t really have one? Unless you count the other experiments. 

Species:An experiment with telekinesis/telepathy 

Alliegence:she slowly starts becoming loyal to the party the moment she sees will byers

Looks:She has curly red hair that comes down to her shoulders. Height wise she is 5/3 and weight wise she is average weight. She wears jeans and band shirts with a random jacket she finds, she wears converse usually. 

Personality: She is an extremely sarcastic individual. She is usually pretty quiet. She is smart and protective of her friends. She tries to comfort the party as much as possible. She and Steve coparent the party a lot because they love them so much. 

Backstory: Not long after she was born, River was kidnapped by the mad ‘scientists’ at Hawkin’s Labs. She was kidnapped due to her already showing telekinesis if she was upset/hungry/or just flat out bored. Her parents tried to find her but after two years, they already had more kids and they erased pretty much everything they had that proved River’s existence. At the age of 16, she managed to escape the Labs and found a girl around her age named Dallas. She stayed Dallas and her family for a long time, later meeting Eleven when she also escaped right after herself. Ricer started high school and finished with Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, Dallas, and a cute band geek. 

After high school, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, she’s never had that type of freedom before so she decided to wait a little while. She hung out at Scoops Ahoy with Steve most of the time. There she met the cute band geek again and found her name, Robin. She instantly liked her and was also instantly scared about it. 

Follow her as she works through her feelings, powers, sexuality, and thoughts. Her life is getting progressively more Upside Down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know i make too many puns and sarcastic comments 
> 
> ~A.M.


	8. Natasha Nolan *gotham*

Name: Natasha Nolan or DeadEye

Tasha is her nickname(mainly just Bruce calls her that though) 

Pronouns: Her/She

Sexuality: BISEXUAL

Family: no family that’s alive 

Species: mutant technically? she can regenerate when injured, no matter the severity and she’s an expert marksman, no matter the weapon 

Alliegence: she’s an Anti-Hero so mainly herself, but sometime Tate Logan and Bruce Wayne 

Looks: She has red/blonde hair that is curly and the length fluctuates between chin length and shoulder length. Her eyes are normally a grey/green. She is 5'3 height wise and tiny weight wise. She is normally seen wearing skinny jeans, converse, and graphic t-shirt. She is usually wearing a cardigan or hoodie due to her inability to stay warm.

Personality: She is usually really quiet but is extremely sarcastic when she does talk. She has an above intelligence, mainly in supernatural or historical matters. She is the mom friend that everyone has. She will help you with everything and anything you need. She is usually the common sense for her friend group and isn't afraid to correct them.

Backstory: Her parents and sister were killed when she was young. She’s lived on the streets but one day she became ill and was sent to hospital. While there, a strange and unknown man injected her with something that inhanced her marksman abilities, gave her her regeneration, and cured her disease. 

The next day, when she was released she found out that the day before, Bruce Wayne’s parents were murdered. Her family had been friends with the Wayne’s and she was extremely close with Bruce. She raced over to Bruce, after not seeing each other in two years, they comforted each other and became closer than ever. She stayed with him and Alfred and two other girls their age, Selina Kyle and Tate Logan, started staying with them. Natasha noticed that Selina and Bruce were getting closer and she didn’t like it. She had a bad feeling about Selina. She became close with Tate.


	9. Ashe Golbach *youtube*

Name: Ashe Golbach

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Powers: This will be a powers AU, there will be a chapter dedicated to describing all of the others’ powers. Ashe’s powers are being able to copy anyone else’s powers. Literally anyone’s.

Family: Sam Golbach(brother, love my little ray of sunshine), Allison (sister), Ben (twin brother), mom and dad golbach? I found all of this on Famous Birthdays.

Species: Mutant

Looks: She has strawberry hair and blue eyes, She’s 5’3 and average weight. She wears a lot hoodies, mainly her brother’s merch stuff in support and sometimes she wears other youtuber merch. She wears them usually with jeans and sometimes leggings and converse.

Personality: She’s a master sarcasm and is a meme. She’s very kind most of the time unless you’re rude to her or her kids. She loves her big brother and looks up to him, literally and figuratively.

Backstory: After graduating from high school, she moved closer to her brother and his friends to go to college. She choose to study to be a criminal psychologist. In college, she met a girl named Emerson Dobrik. They bonded over their brothers being popular youtubers and overtime they became close enough to plan a summer vacation to surprise their brothers. They had the whole summer vacation planned out, all from the moment arrived to the city and to the moment the school started up again. Except, Ashe didn’t plan to immediately bond and connect with Colby Brock and she certainly didn’t plan to love making videos with everyone.


	10. Lori Bowers *IT*

Name:Lori Bowers

Pronouns: She/Her

Family:Henry Bowers(older brother, alive), Oscar Bowers(father, alive), Mrs. Bowers(mother, apparently alive), and all of the losers. 

Species:She's a human(gross) 

Looks:She have dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, below average height, and average weight. Her clothes kind resemble Eleven’s in Stranger Things 3, like with the oversized shirts, torn/ripped jeans, and either boots or sneakers. Her hair cut short(a little above the shoulders) and obviously done by her. She has light makeup on usually(she lives with Henry and Oscar you can guess why). She wears glasses. 

Personality: She is an extremely sarcastic individual and she's kind. She loves her losers and tries to protect them from her brother. Shes the mother of the group and got all of the empathy that her brother and father don’t have. She’s pretty intelligent. 

Backstory: After her father’s stint in the military, he returned home and had to deal with undiagnosed/treated mental disorders. These disorders and his already aggressive mindset, he became extremely abusive with his four year old son and then pregnant wife. When his wife gave birth to his daughter, Lori, she left the kids with their father. This drove him even further down the whole and became worse then he already was. As the children grew older, Henry was already showing similarities to his father and made his sister’s life even worse. 

When she was in the first grade, she met the Kaspbrak twins, Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough, and Stanley Uris. They all quickly became friends. Even if Sonia Kaspbrak didn’t like the small and sometimes vulgar girl her twins brought around. She also met Bill’s little brother Georgie and swore he was the best Loser she ever met. Over the years, the kids would leave the windows open for any of the other losers that would just want to escape their homes just be with a friend. This continued up until the summer of 1989 and the met the girl with fiery hair, the new kid on the block, and the homeschooled kid no one actually knew. With new friends, other kids going missing, her brother getting worse everyday, and a murderous clown that was determined to kill her and her friends, Lori is also determined to keep as many people safe as she can. No matter the cost.


End file.
